Amazon assault
Amazon Assault is the second Episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: Revolution. Summary A Duelist named Jamie comes to Duel Academy to get to meet Terra and her friends, but she challenge Jason to a Duel and she's using a Amazon Deck against him can Jason fight back with his deck or will Jamie defeat him. Story Prologue A young Duelist stops at the doors of Duel Academy and looks at it as she smiles and she sees Terra and Jason dueling as she gets out her laptop and starts analyzing the two Duelist's skills and decks. Go Flaming Wingman attack his Red Dragon Archfiend with Skydive Scorcher, Terra says as she orders her fusion monster to attack Jason's Red Dragon. Flaming Wingman leaps down as a burst of flame is around his body and he goes through Red Dragon and destroys it. Now Jason my Wingman's super power is you take damage equal to the attack of the Red Dragon, Terra says as she looks at Jason. His life points hit 0 as he's smiling at Terra. Man I almost had you Terra, Jason says as he shook her hand. The Unknown Duelist is looking at the two Duelist and smiles. Eps. 102: Amazon Assault In the Class room Terra and the others are sitting in their chairs as their teacher introduces a new student to the Class. Class this is Jamie Mitchell she'll be in our class for the rest of the semester so Terra can you and your friends show her around, says Professor Johnson. Terra, Jason, May, and James are walking around the Campus showing Jamie around as they walk to the Dueling arena she stopped and showed her Duel Disk and deck to them. Now I'm a Dueling hunter and I collect the best and most powerful cards in the dueling world and I targeted you Jason so let's duel, says Jamie as she points at Jason. Your on seeing I don't have much of a choice, says Jason as he gets out his dueling deck and duel disk and they both activate their duel disks and draw five cards from their decks. DUEL, They both shout Jamie: 4000 Jason: 4000 I'll start things off with a facedown card and then I summon my Amazon Swordswoman in attack mode, says Jamie as she puts one card into the dueling slot and puts the monster card on the dueling board as the card appears face down and the Amazon Warrior appears on the field ready for battle. Amazon Swordswoman: 1,600 attack points. I draw, says Jason as he drew a card and looks at his hand and then picks a monster to throw out. I places this card facedown in defense mode and end my turn, says Jason as he puts the monster card facedown on the dueling board in defense mode. Man is that all you're going to do then you really are dumb as you look now my Amazon Swordswoman attack his facedown defense monster, orders Jamie as her warrior approaches the defense monster but as the card flips up its the machine monster Trap Reactor Y FI with 1,800 defense points. Jamie: 3500 Jason: 4000 You punk you'll pay for that in my next turn that is, say Jamie as she places a facedown card onto the field. Jason drew a card and looks at his hand and takes a card out of his hand and shows it to Jamie. I sacrifice my Trap Reactor in order to summon my Terrorking Salmon in attack mode, says Jason as he places the 5 star monster onto the dueling board as the card appears Trap Reactor goes into it and out pops a Giant fish with teeth and has 2,400 attack points. Now My Salmon attack her Swordswoman with Water surge attack, says Jason as he throws out his hand. TerrorKing charges Swordswoman Jamie smiles as the monster heads towards her warrior. Go facedown trap card Mirror Wall this trap cuts your monster's attack points in half, says Jamie as Terrorking hits the wall and his attack points go from 2,400 to 1,950. Whoa Jason walked right into that, says Terra as she's looking at the dueling arena. May is worried about her brother. Grrrr man I can't believe I walked right into that, says Jason as he's shocked by his monster's attack points dropping to 1950. Jamie draws a card from her deck and looks at and smiles and takes a spell card from her hand and shows it to Jason. I activate the Spell Card cost down now with it I reduce my Harpie's pet Dragon from a 7 Star Monster to a 5 star monster now I sacrifice my Amazon Swordswoman to summon Harpie's pet Dragon, says Jamie as she places the powerful monster card on the dueling board and Swordswoman disappears into the card and out pops Jamie's best card as it roars. Harpie's Pet Dragon 2,400 Attack points Terrorking Salmon 1,950 attack points Uh oh that Dragon is more powerful then Salmon it looks like she's going to attack, says a considered Terra. Go Harpie's Pet Dragon attack his Salmon with Flame blast, says Jamie as she points at Jason's weaker monster. Pet Dragon opened her mouth and a huge energy blast emerges from her mouth and it destroys Salmon as Jason is covering his face as the dust from the ground blows around Jason as his jacket flows in the air. Jamie: 3500 Jason: 2600 Jamie looks at her hand. Next I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn, Jamie says as she places a spell card into her duel disk's magic and trap card slots and it appears on the ground face down. In the stands Terra and May are worried about Jason. Man that Harpie's Pet Dragon is a powerful monster May says as she looks at the field. Terra nods at her. Yeah Jason gotta figure out how to defeat it but with that Mirror wall on the field that's gonna be hard to do Terra says as she looks at May then at the duel field. Alright my draw Jason says as he draws his next card as he looks at his hand and sees Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest, Sonic Chick, Mystical Space Typhoon, Premature Burial, Machina Sniper, and Crashbug Z he takes sonic chick from his hand. I'll summon my Sonic Chick fan your feather's in defense mode my friend, Jason says as he places Chick on his duel disk's dueling field as the disk lights up and Sonic Chick's card appears and then it appears let's out a cry and then goes into defense mode as the stat shows that it has 300 defense points. He then takes out another card from his hand and shows it to Jamie. I activate the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon its effect is I can destroy any Trap or spell card I chose and I chose that Mirror Wall Trap Card, Jason says as he places the spell card into the duel disk's spell and trap card slots and it appears on the field and a twister appears and speeds towards the Mirror wall trap. Jamie smiles. Nice try but I have a trap card go Magic Jammer with this card's effect by sending one card from my hand I can negate and destroy one spell card on the field and I chose that Mystical Space Typhoon, Jamie says as she puts her Harpie's girl in the grave and the effect of Magic Jammer blocks the twister and Mystical Space dissolves and Jason is shocked by that. Man that maybe my last chance at winning this duel Jason says to himself.